Brian goes to the mayor
by SamuwaiWoah-ee-oh
Summary: This is a family episode. I put the "family" in "Family Guy" hhehehehehehehehhe just kidding. I worked hard on this, this is actually the genius work of 4 different people, they all used to write for SNL. Please enjoy.


Stewie: (walking around the house) Dog?!!! DOG!!! Where are you? I will kill you!

Brian: (jumps out with a scary face) Boo!

Stewie: Aaaah! (runs into a wall)

Brian: (laughs) That was almost as funny as that one time I saw Michael Jackson's home video tapes

--Flashback--

(Michael Jackson talking to a little boy)

Michael Jackson: Here have this wine

Kid: Wine?

Michael Jackson: No, I meant apple juice, not wine, what's whine, HEE HEE-EEE!

----

Stewie: You are so immature! I bet you couldn't run the city

Brian: Any nincompoop could run this quiet little town we people call Quahog

Stewie: Yeah, you could run a city like Arnold Schwarzenegger could run California

---Flashback---

(Arnold Schwartz is at his podium)

Arnold: I vill run the state of Calleeforneea, I am the govenator!

---

Brian: I'll show you, I'm running for Mayor

Stewie: Fine, let's see you try

Brian: We have to fight right here right now (turns super saiyan) Ka-me-ha-me-HA! (shoots beam out of his hands)

Stewie: (goes into full demon and pulls out his Tetsusaiga) Yah!

(fight continues for the next 5 minutes)

Brian: I need to seek professional advice (walks toward Adam West's building)

Adam West: Hello, I am not very crazy. HAHAHA (bends his hat down)

Brian: Hey I want to beat you down

Adam West: In the mayor business

Brian: ….yeah silly sigh

Adam West: well, you can try, but you have to have a manager

Brian: Oh, no way, I remember the last time that happened

Flashback

(Brian turns around in an airport to find Ben Stein)

Brian: Ben Stein! Is that you?

Ben: want to win my money?

Brian: Yes!!!!!!!! I am going on your great show!

Ben: Hooray!

--------------

Adam West: that sounds great. Have you played Halo 2 yet?

Brian: yes, it's awesome, but I got to go.

Adam West: where are you going?

Brian: I'm going to a star trek convention

---Flashback---

Brian: (walking in the convention) Bill gates is that you?

Bill Gates: Oro?

Brian: Oh I love you computers!

Bill Gates: Bye, I'm gonna go talk to my nerdy friends. hey what's up gaming nerds?

Brian: I'll win the competion. All your votes are belong to me!

(back at the house)

Peter: (putting on a I'm with stupid shirt)

Lois: Petah, what are you doing?

Peter: I'm dressing up for Halloween, I'm going to be an idiot (puts boxers on his and sticks his tongue out and crosses his eyes)

Lois: well we have to go see Stewie's debate against the mayor; it'll be just like watching George bush against john Kerry

---Flashback---

George Bush: There's an old expression that goes "Fool me once, shame on you, and you can't fool me again"

Lois: Who is this again? (Reads Pamphlet that says "John Kerry against Stu Padidiot")

Stewie: This trek convention is very deliciously evil…..o wait, that was just the star trek cake, which I will annihilate!

Peter: stewie, that wasn't very funny

Peter: ehehehehehe, Lois you said president

Lois. Yes I did peter; they are great people, who love their country.

Peter: you're right; they are very smart people who have good virtues

Stewie: I don't want to be evil anymore, I am a changed man

Brian: Don't you mean baby! ha ha ha (laughs with spaces between breaths)

Chris: This is a very great day, I want some tootsie rolls

(Everyone handshakes and then Meg farts)

Meg: oh, no, I am unpopular again!

Neil Goldman: (walks to the set) I love you Meg

(Meg pulls out a samurai katana)

Meg: take that evil robot (screams and slashes him)

(Homer Simpson walks in)

Homer: ohhhhhh I love star trek.

(Chris and Meg look at each other and blush)

Homer: D'oh!

Peter: Morals can only be concluded by those who teach them, like Homer Simpson, for he is an inspiration to most people in the world like me, overweight and slightly dumbfounded.

Lois: Yes, and Marge Simpson, thought she is fictional, I can surely relate to her. Marge Simpson is a housewife who gets bossed around by her husband, and would want nothing more than to be loved by her whole family.

Peter: Lois, I'm sorry that you think of me that way, I love you. And I love my kids, Chris, Meg, I'm glad that you came out of my beautiful wife Lois' whom, and I applaud you Lois for being so brave. I love my family with every little spec of my heart and I will never divorce my wife.

Homer Simpson: You should be a great father like me!

Peter: AND YOU!!!! (points at Homer) I am very ashamed of your behavior as a father and I think you should know better than to strangle your son and abuse your daughter's hopes. If you're going to act like that, than just put your kids in a foster home.

Homer Simpson: Umm….

Peter: Don't think that I don't know what you do in your daily time. Where is your family right now?

Homer: sigh They went to a family dinner and I told them that I was going to a convention

Peter: Tell the truth Homer!

Homer: Fine, I told them I was going to go to buy them all presents for Christmas.

Peter: For shame Homer, for shame. I think you should leave before I complain to the manager.

(Homer leaves)

Peter: Now I can finally enjoy my convention

Lois: Peter I want a divorce

Peter: (cries)

Lois: Its okay, Petah, do the quak quak

Peter: yeah, everyone do the quak quak

(both start flapping arms in a silly manner, then kiss)

Lois: I love you Mr. Griffin

Peter: I don't

Lois: OK!

Brian: the mayor job!!!!!!!!

Brian: and that was the time I went to the star trek convention

Adam W: Very funny, lets go sign that paper

Brain: you are a very nice guy

Adam W: thank you (takes out a ray gun)

Brian: YOU'RE STEWIE!!!!!!!

Stewie: yes, hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!

(Stewie kills brian)

Stewie: o my god, what have I done!!!???

Stewie: I only regret that I only have one life to lose for my country

(Stewie singing) Stewie: "America the beautiful"…I love you…my great country

(they all attend a funeral)

Fin


End file.
